


my religion is you

by Birdy (grilledtrees), grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler-centric, Demon/Human Relationships, Devil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Not Widowmaker/Angela Centric, Past Relationship(s), Siblings Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Jesse McCree, not evil just misunderstood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/Birdy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Angela is a fallen angel.She wants revenge.And what better way to get it than take another angel's wings?
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 3





	my religion is you

**Author's Note:**

> Angela isn't necessarily evil. Just not a great person/demon.

_"You have failed your task, Angela," Counselor Amari states, looking down at Angela's bloodied face. "And not only that," adds Counselor Morrison, his fists clenched, "you took others down with your failure." Angela looks up, smiling at Morrison. She has loyalty now. She's proven the Counselors to be a farce. "Wilhelm, take her wings," Amari says. Angela swallows down her fear. "Do it," Angela stands up, her shackles jingling, "and I promise you, Amari, it will not be the end of this." "You truly believe they'll side with you, Angela?," Amari asks, before laughing. Angela glares. Amari walks up to Angela, grabbing her face. "I promise you, they won't remember you." Amari gives Angela's forehead a gentle kiss, before waving Wilhelm over. Morrison and Reyes share a glance._

_"You don't have to do this, Reinhardt!," Angela pleads. He looks away. "Angela...," Wilhelm says, tears forming in his eyes, "I am so very sorry."_

_Then her wings are gone. _

* * *

Angela pops a grape in her mouth. It's been roughly 10,000 years since then. Now she rules the underworld. At first, it was hard and all she did was cry. Then after about, say, 2,000 years, she killed the Overlord, and became the Overlord herself. She looks down from her throne, watching Genji carefully. He's a new addition, one she found after he had been nearly killed by his brother. He's mostly angry that he even became this, as he says, "abomination". She can understand, Angela supposes. For the first few thousands of years, she had to cope with the fact that she was no longer an angel.

Let alone whatever Genji was. He was an angel, by all accounts. He has one wing. But the other half of his body... well- that's more demon. He doesn't respond to Genji anymore. Just Sparrow. Most fallen angels no longer respond to their old names. Angela is one of them. She now goes by Mercy. Reyes had fallen, too. That made him the first Counselor to have fallen. He's named Reaper. He doesn't smile anymore. 

She doesn't blame him.

Mercy is just biding her time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike Amari. All of the fallen and the demons are on board. All except one named Widowmaker. "You won't be able to kill Amari, you understand that? It is a waste of time. Amari is guarded by excellent angel warriors, you stand absolutely no chance," Widowmaker had said to her. The Banshee nods in agreement. This is why they're her two councilwomen, Mercy supposes. 

"So what, you expect me to stay silent for another 10,000 years?," Mercy snaps at them, though they don't appear fazed by her outburst. "Did I say that? No. Listen to me, my excellency. I propose you steal from them. Show them you can hurt them in other ways they cannot rebuild," Widowmaker says, walking up to Mercy's throne, planting a kiss on her cheek. Mercy scowls, looking at the Banshee for another input, but she gives a lazy smile. "Fine, and how do you propose that? We cannot just go in and steal Amari's golden crown." "No," the Banshee agrees, "but we aren't stealing Amari's crown. We're stealing her children. As for getting in, leave that to our special team."

Banshee winks, before turning and leaving. Mercy glances at Widowmaker, curiously. "Is this "special team" Talon, by chance?" Widowmaker gives her a small smirk before walking down the steps, leaving Mercy all alone. "Sparrow," Mercy calls, making him look up at her, "come here." He gives a huff, climbing up the stairs. "I want you to follow them. Watch them. Don't let them know you're there, though. Understood?" He doesn't say anything, just stares at her. Mercy stares back, challenging him to say something. He gives a curt nod, before turning away.

"Oh, and here," Mercy hands him a small device, "I want you to broadcast it to me." He grabs it, vanishing. Mercy smiles. She knew he'd come in handy, eventually.

Mercy grabs her staff, walking down the steps. "Reyes," she calls, though he's nowhere to be seen. She walks through the pseudo-castle calling his name, before he appears before her, wielding a mask. "Oh? New accessory?," Mercy teases, but Reyes growls. She holds her hands up, "Right. Sorry, _Reaper._ Listen, two prisoners are expected to join us soon enough, and I was hoping you would show them to their room." "Why? Why not just execute them?," Reaper asks, his voice raspy. 

Mercy had never gotten around to ask just how Reaper had fallen. She supposes he wouldn't tell her either way. But like Sparrow, he's angry. "Execution for our esteemed guests?," Mercy chuckles, "No. I want them to choose us. I want them to all choose us. We'll treat them right. Turn them against Amari. They'll know her secrets." Reaper seems to think about this for a bit before nodding. "Understood, Angela." Mercy gives him a sharp look, but he shrugs it off. "It's payback," he says. 

Mercy doesn't let him see her smile.


End file.
